That thing you do
by deactivated account 999
Summary: AU// "Ne, Riku. Is that blue lipstick on your shirt's collar?" Diva/Riku. For XSparkieX and Perentie Fan.


**A/N: **So, after months of doing mostly nothing, I decided to move my lazy self and write something. I have to say, I really wanted to write some High school AU/Smut/Shojo drama. Gosh, I'm such a fangirl, aren't I? XD.

So anyways, I had such a block while thinking for a title, so it may be so very lame. Got it from a Busted's song, wich is kinda what inspired me to write this ('Cause the guys from that band are completly perverts).

_Totally and completly dedicated to XSparkieX, who has been constantly and figuratively poking my ribs so I would get to write something in this fandom. Also to my dear beta Perintie Fan whom I'm hoplessly in love with. Hope you two like it._

**Warnings: **Lime-y smut, stupid, crack! situations, some Kai/Saya-ness, and lots of sexual frustration xD.

* * *

Fast, teasing lips over his. Clashing teeth and touching tongues and hands running vehemently under his shirt.

He's not sure how he ended up in that cleaning closet with her… _again_.

He was at his locker and then there had been lips at his ear and arms around his waist and whispering and moaning and the school bell ringing and too many people around and the next thing he could remember was the heated kissing at this very moment.

He is skipping gym class and she is skipping biology.

Not that either of them mind.

- -

"Ne, Riku."

"Ni-san?"

"I've got a call from the institute. They say you've been skipping classes lately."

"Oh."

Kai is just worried.

"What have you've been doing?"

After all, living alone and having to take care of his baby brother, working and attending school at the same time, it got to his nerves, really.

"I was just, uh... Reading on the roof."

He doesn't like lying to Kai.

"Just make sure it does not happen again, 'kay?"

But lying is easier than having toexplainwhere he _really_ was these days.

- -

Cold water runs freely from the faucet, hitting the back of his head as he manages to catch his breath. He lets out a nervous laugh, they had been almost caught this time.

Riku looks at himself in the restroom's mirror hoping his lips won't look too bruised. God, his uniform is a _disaster_. His shirt is untucked, buttoned all wrong and there is light-blue lipstick all over his neck and... _where the heck did he leave his tie?_

He runs a hand through his chesnut hair and lets out a sigh.

_God, Riku Miyagusuku, what are you spending your time doing these days?_

- -

It's common for the guys to chat in the changing rooms, after gym class.

And all most guys between fourteen and fifteen years old know how to do here is talk about 'feminine anatomy'. It's all shouting and grunting and groaning noises and perving most of the time, and it's always damn _annoying_.

_Immature idiots_.

"Have you seen Diva-sempai in that swimsuit of hers?!" Someone asks.

There are general approving cries and shouts and noises.

Riku, safe from the idioticy of his classmates in a secluded corner, raises an eyebrow. What a bunch of _oglers_ they are. He's drying his hair with a towel and facing the wall, being careful not to draw attention to himself... He still had some bruises on his neck and chest he preferred to keep to himself (everything would get really embarrassing if someone noticed and started asking how they got _there)_.

"I just love watching her in the uniform's skirt!" another boy answers. "She's got such a _hot_ ass!"

Was her ass all they cared about? What had happened with all that 'what's important is on the inside' stuff?

Well, because if a miracle took place and they suddenly were interested in talking about Diva's 'inside', there wasn't too much to say. She rarely spoke with anyone that wasn't part of her small social circle.

"Hey, Miyagusuku! How do you think Diva would look _naked_?!"

Silence.

_Better than you'll ever get to see. _

"I don't know."

That's his dry answer, even when his face is a poem as he hears someone's answer to the question. He turns red in a second and passes to crimson and from crimson he passes to... well, to an even deeper red. He's wearing just a pair of short blue boxers, his unbuttoned school shirt and a towel arround his neck.

"Mr. '_I'm-mature-and-you're-not_ doesn't wanna say anything?"

"Leave me alone."

"Oh, look how flustered the prince is. Hey, what were we talking about?"

_Laughs._

And before he can react there's someone running out of the changing room with his uniform. And Riku doesn't think twice before chasing him.

Oops.

Big mistake.

- -

"_I have to copy someone's math homework, ugh, that's annoying, I'll make someone copy it for me. The janitor locked the cleaning closet, what an old grumpy man... Saya's got that cheesy date- _"

Her out-loud thoughts are suddenly stopped as she gets sight of a familiar pair of legs whose other half is rummaging in a nearby locker.

"... Dammit, why the heck did he leave my stuff _here_-"

"You're in the wrong changing room, _handsome_."

_Diva?_

"This one's for girls."

He tries to stand up but his head hits the upper side of the locker.

"Ow! I-I," The words get stuck in his throat as Riku notices the small towel Diva's wearing around her body. A really, _really_ small towel…

_"Hey, Miyagusuku! How do you think Diva would look _naked_?!"_

_"Eatable!"_

"What are you doing here, Riku?"

_"HAHAHAHAHA!"_

"_SEXY, LIKE THAT!"_

Oh, how much she likes his condition. She wants to play a little.

"Well, If you're not going to say anything, I don't think you'll mind If I start dressing _here_, right?"

Silence.

_Eatable..._

"Nn-o, I-Im going-"

Well. That had been the most embarrassing moment of his life.

Now he just wants the earth to eat him. Now he's leaving with the small pieces of dignity he still has, until...

"Mmm..." A sigh on his neck and his body being cornered against a locker. "I never said you had to leave..." A tongue on his ear and a wet body pressed hard against his. "_You can help me get dressed..._"

He whimpers when a hand goes down and starts caressing the front of his boxers.

"Riku, it was just a joke, you don't have tooo... Um. Sorry?" _Little evil grin._

Huh, Yeah.

Back to the most embarassing day of his life.

- -

"Riku-kun."

"..."

He's a little bit slow during that class. He's too busy trying to figure out why Diva had been kind of all-too-eager in the cleaning closet that day.

"Riku-kun?"

A girl from his classroom, with short brown hair and golden eyes whose name he can't remember calls him for the third time, waving a hand in front of his eyes.

"...Oh. Hai?"

He stares impassively at the way she blushes and nervously plays with the little pink box in her hands.

" I-I-I... Today is Valentine's day!... This... Hum, here!" She shoves the small object into his hands.

_Valentine's Day?_

Riku smiles politely. "Arigatou..." But he can't finish his sentence because he just can't remember her name and neither is he making much effort to.

"I-I, hum, Would... Like to k-know if... I-... Riku-kunacceptsmyf-feelings."

It takes him a second to understand what she's saying.

"Gomen, I..."

"Ah! I see! D-Don't worry! I Just...huunn." She sighs, and it takes her a second or two to recover. "Is she pretty, Riku-kun?"

"Huh?"

"The girl whose feelings you accept."

_Feelings?_

"I... Don't know..."

_What are you talking 'bout?_

"How is that you don't know, Riku-kun? There's a girl, I presume."

He looks at her interrogatively. She smiles.

"Girls, we know things."

And he can feel his cheeks burning. He unconsciously chews on his lower lips. Girl? Feelings?_ Valentine's Day_?

Oh.

_Oh._

"Yeah... She's... She's gorgeous."

So _she _was _celebrating_ it.

- -

There is hardly any word exchanged between them.

Most of the time (more likely, time spent in _public_) they will just ignore each other, as if they weren't aware of the other's presence.

Riku note he actually knows very little about her. Sure he knows some stuff, she was famous in the School, Diva Otonashi from last year, beautiful and coveted and yet she hardly talked to anyone. But... What about her family? Friends? Favorite color? Hobby?

As she fastens his tie after a short make-out session in the roof and as he tries to catch his breath (she tends to do that a lot. Half-undress him, then suddenly stop and fix his uniform, and, well, _leave_.), he vaguely wonders what it is about him that she likes.

She's got better suitors (lots and lots and lots of other suitors), and guys his grade would probably go and spread it all over the school and act like they're _manly _and make noises and be _idiots_. So, there weren't others, right?

(_Right?_)

Diva kisses his lips and caress his cheeks and whispers a suggestive _See you later_ in his ear and then she's gone.

- -

"Ne, Riku."

_Please, not another call._

"Is that blue lipstick on your shirt's collar?"

Oh.

Um.

_Shit._

Kai raises an eyebrow with an accusingly smile.

"I... _guess_. A girl bumped into me on accident today in the hallway."

"Ah. I see..."

This time, Kai does not believe it.

- -

No, They haven't...

You _know_.

Um.

Gotten to the _Fourth base._

(Yet.)

Eh...

Just if you wondered.

It's kind of too dangerous to be caught in school.

(Not that Diva minds too much.)

It still makes him blush to think about it. But this... _situation_ just brings the matter to his mind.

With the reason for his thoughts atop him, their bodies huddled up together on the floor, sweaty, sticky and panting in the gym closet between air mats and old equipment, her sport shirt lost somewhere in the way, and his pants feeling too tight under her soft ministrations.

It's her lips on his and something that tastes of desperation and need and commitment and the desire to embrace her and his mind going blurry.

"Nn-o, please... not _here_-"

And for the first time she does as he tells her, stands up and leaves.

It doesn't feels as nice as he thought it would.

- -

"Ne, Riku."

_Breath in._

_Breath out._

_Breath in..._

_It's not about you._

_Stay calm._

"H-hai?"

Kai grins and he doesn't look at him. He's too busy fixing his hair in the mirror. He untucks his shirt for the fourth time.

"Remember that girl I told you? The one with dark hair and pretty legs?"

_Sigh._

It's not about him.

"Yeah."

"Guess what?" Kai tucks in his shirt.

"She has a boyfriend?"

"No," He frowns and Riku laughs a little. "We're hanging out tonight." And he sounds so proud of himself. "Do you mind?"

"No Nii-san, go out and have fun." After all he wants to spend some time alone. He needs to think. Kai untucks his shirt.

"Well... Um. Heh." He laughs nervously and Riku knows that means he did something he won't like.

"What is it?" He asks, now suspicious.

"Ya see… we are going to a concert and I'll probably get back here very late and you know how after midnight the neighborhood is kinda dangerous and so..." He tucks his shirt.

"_What_ is _it_, nii-san?"

"Her sister said she could come and... keep you company."

"Like a babysitter?! Kaaii, _please_..."

_Shuttup. Don't blame him, don't blame him, don't blame him. He's not doing this to annoy you._

"I know, Riku, I know, just… I worry 'bout you, 'kay?" He ruffles Riku's hair and goes out of the room.

"And nii-san."

"Yeah?"

"Untuck it."

- -

God, she's there.

Like, there.

Like, there, at the door of his and Kai's apartment.

_What the...?_

"Riku, this is Saya. Saya, Riku."

He smiles politely a fake smile, and for a moment experiences the odd sensation of seeing double. There she is, Diva with short hair and burgundy eyes and his brother's arm around her shoulder.

"N-nice too meet you, Saya-... san?"

His eyes trail to the figure next to Saya, who smiles and waves.

"Oh hush, just Saya is okay. And this is my twin sister, Diva."

"Hello, Diva…" He's not sure if he should say '_nice to meet you'_, as if they hadn't been formally introduced.

_Awkward Silence._

"So, we'll be here late. Don't worry about us, 'kay? See ya' guys."

They're leaving and he still can't form a coherent sentence and Diva's just there smiling innocently and he feels like shouting_ Wait! _but not a sound comes from his mouth.

"w-...!"

And Kai throws him a look that says '_Isn't she pretty, isn't she?' _mixed with a '_Don't be rude with her and ruin my chance with Saya, pretty please Riku_' and he just can't stop him 'cause he looks just so _happy_.

And they close the door behind them.

- -

Okay, so, running and locking himself in his room wasn't the most mature thing to do.

A persistent knocking on the door brings him back to reality.

_Shit._

_Go out and fix this like a real man, Riku Miyagusuku, you idiot._

He opens the door to see Diva there, surprisingly not looking mad at all.

"Are you ever going to come out of there, or should I wait another half hour?"

"Nn-o, Gomen, I, um..." _Real man, suure._

"C'mon, I made hot chocolate."

They sit on the couch in front of a small table and Riku notices a bunch of school books piled there.

"So, what are you doing?"

"Homework. But it's all too boring."

Riku takes a look at the math problems. "I'll help you, It's really easy, here look. All you gotta do is-" _blah, blah, blah..._

Diva listened to Riku's explanation, even though she really didn't understand it. They spent the next hour like that and didn't even finish solving the third problem.

"No, Diva, it's not like that."

He inclines a little to write the correct number on the papers on her lap, and feels a breathy sigh on his head. Riku looks up to her and finds a pair of light blue eyes staring at him.

Then everything gets confusing.

The papers are lying around and under the table and Diva's on top of him, kissing him with passion, and, well, he's not complaining too much. Her tongue is moving teasingly inside his mouth, caressing his, his legs surrounding Diva's hips like his life depended on the strength of his hold, and her hands are going up and down on his torso, his shirt passing to a better life a long time ago.

Diva plays with the button of his jeans, buttoning and unbuttoning it, letting her fingers run along his shivering belly. Riku doesn't mind at all, he's too busy trying to feel more skin against his, unsuccessfully trying, like every other male would, to unclip her brassiere.

There comes a moment when Diva has lost all but her underwear, the straps of her bra hanging by her elbows and her hair completely disheveled. Riku isn't much better, with his shirt on the floor from the very beginning and his jeans pulled down around his knees.

It's then that Riku hears a noise very similar to a door opening, but he's too concentrated on moaning into Diva's kisses and moving his hands up and down on her legs to care.

"If we take the tickets and return right now we'll still be in time to-"

"Ohmy_God_..."

"_R-RIKU MIYAGUSUKU!_"

- -

It's their first date.

Like, their first _official_ date.

Like, their first official date _in public_.

And, as surprising at it may be, it's not bad at all. Awkward, yes, but not bad. It's actually quite _enjoyable_.

They're just there, sharing an ice-cream on one of the outside high tables of a french-looking café, _chatting_.

You can almost think they're there by their own will, and not as a result of last night's..._ incident_.

_It's stupid, really. _

_The fact that Kai and Saya make the perfect impression of a pair of furious parents. They are in the next room, talking with Diva alone, and he has his ear pressed against the door. He can just hear Saya's scandalized voice._

_"I-I-It's not the first time?!"_

_Oh, and by the way, Diva's kinda revealing nothing but the truth._

_"Nope."_

_"Why?!"_

_"When?! Where?!" This time its Kai who's shocked. Riku can almost imagine the tick in his brother's eye._

_"Lemme see..." This time he can picture Diva counting with her fingers."Because he's cute, almost daily and in the school's cleaning closet, or the roof, or the gym closet, or the bathroom or the changing rooms or-"_

To make the story short, Diva then said something about the first part of relationships, that dating and stuff was really awkward and boring and slow, so she decided just to 'skip it'.

Diva takes a bit of her cake and brings the spoon to his lips. He opens his mouth and she introduces the sweet.

Diva's just easy to talk to.

She's all smiles and giggles and answering him like they're childhood friends. He finds out they both like classical music and cold weather and fantasy novels and strawberries with chocolate and that she has a beautiful voice.

_"Do you like her?" _

_Kai asks as the twins are leaving._

_"Eh?"_

_"I'm asking you If you like her, idiot."_

_"I-I... Yeah. I guess... I like her..."_

_"Then go and ask her out!" He has that proud look on his face that makes him embarrassed. "Hurry up, Riku!" _

_"H-hai!"_

_One day I'll sing to you_ she says when he asks her about opera.

He hopes that means this date is just the first of many.

- -

**(O-ma-ke~)**

"Here's your Snickers flavoured jumbo familiar-size deluxe ice-cream, miss. Thank you~."

A group of three teenagers are sitting on a nearby table outside of the french-looking café. The only female is a latin-looking girl, with long ringlets of black hair and brown eyes.

"Thank _you_."

One of the other two guys, with chesnut hair and light purple rings under his brown eyes eagerly sinks his spoon under the abomination that pretends to be a dessert.

"God, do you think we alone are going to finish _that_?" The third one, a fairly tall and slender but not skinny guy with dark blond hair and dignified glasses gives them the _you idiots_ look.

"Snickers rule." The other two answer at the same time.

_Sights._

"I want one like the one they have." They hear someone say in a near table.

"Diva, I don't think you'll be able to finish it..."

"Then I'll take what's left to Karl, you know, he _loves_ that chocolate bars."

The japanese couple they get sight of is pretty strange. The boy is short and cute and he may be older than he looks, and the girl is thin and black-haired and has a nice body, but she's very childish.

"Look at them they're so _cute_." The curly-haired girl says, grinning. "Why can't we be like them?"

"Because we are not a couple?"

"We would make a nice couple." The brown-haired guy seconds.

"But we are three! A couple is made of two _individuals_."

The other two give him the _I don't see what's wrong_ look. He feels like he's talking to three-years olds.

"Why ya' always do thaaat?" The black-haired girl asks.

"Do what?"

"The correct talking and the down-to-earth thing and the complicated words?" She smiles and looks at the guy next her, stuffing himself with ice-cream, "You now, it's hard for him to understand them."

"Hey!"

"Kidding, _sweetheart_, kidding."

"Because _that_," He taps the side of his head, "Means I have something_ here_."

"Hey, you two, Y'know, " The brown-haired guys comments, with a full spoon of ice-cream in his mouth. "Something 'bout them's familiar, like 'hey you're that guy from the TV' familiar but I just can't put my thumb on why..."

The other two look at the couple for a moment.

"Hell, yeah..."

"Indeed."

Dot, dot, dot.

_Silence._

"Nah."

"Never seen them."

"OW, BRAIN FREEZE, BRAIN FREEZE!"

"Told _ya_."

* * *

_The guys from the Omake are, for the ones that didn't got it, Sparkie, Perentie Fan and me. I didn't wrote his' names 'cause I wasn't sure if they would like me going by there spreadin' their real names. So, huh. Hope it didn't got confusing._

_Review if you like, don't just favourite!_


End file.
